4 Points
Ironically introduce all these bad things as "why school is good," not the bad elements that they actually are. *Punishment *Disparity between crimes that get the same punishment (bullying vs. cell phone ringing) *Ex: Some cell phones can just turn on by themselves, especially in the age of super sensitive touch screens. Let met tell you about this one time. I had a phone that I'm pretty sure is cursed. It turns on at the worst of times, and its been taken up before, so one day I decided to just take the battery out. I put the battery, phone, and cover back into my pocket and went on with my day. Anyways, that day, in one of my computer classes, I forgot the password for my e-mail account. I had to go through the unusually tedious process of password recovery, and in the end I had my password texted to me. Bad idea. I got to my next class, and due to a complete act of God, my battery found its way back into my cell phone. Its still okay, right, its not like it was on, right? Wrong, because as soon as a spark hit a wire, the verizon logo sound turned on. The teacher looked at me suspiciously, and I said that that wasn't me. Then, of course, immediately afterwards, my password was texted to me. So not only did I look guilty, but everybody also had the pleasure of hearing the hamster dance come out of my phone's speaker. *So of course I had my phone taken up, even though I was completely innocent. All the while the girl next to me was texting away from inside her purse, presumably about how it sucks that were not allowed to have our cell phones out in class *Ex: *Ex: *School Lunch (michell obama made it so that food may not taste good, but is at least good for you) *Ex: So Anyways, Michelle Obama recently started what Fox News is calling "The War on Food". She apparently wants to take away all the flavorless, nutritionless, and ultimately beige colored food with some green, nutritious, and ultimately still flavorless food. So we still get the same flavorless gunk, but at least its "healthy" flavorless gunk. *Ex: *Standardized Tests (don't actually test...anything) *Ex: When I write an essay, I usually have my notes and stuff near me, that way I can reference it and make connections. Actually, if I'm correct, making connections and inferrences is what makes a genius. The brain, after all, runs the body based off connections. Tests on the other hand, only seem to test what people can recall. focus on memorization, and memorization only. Students don't learn by memorizing random factoids, they learn by applying logic to them *Ex: Speed is also unfairly emphasized during a standardized test. What if, say, a person had a blister on his thumb and it hurt really badly. What if he could barely pick up a pencil? He certainly won't finish the test in time... he'd be to busy experiencing pain. Or how about a person who hadn't had his morning cup of joe. The kid could be a genius at the subject at hand and still fail the test, all because he spent a majority of the time during the test trying to stay awake. Going on with that, since when was speed important in real life? True some jobs might require speed, but it is exactly those jobs where problem solving is the least needed. All a fast food restaurant wants is a guy who can flip burgers or work a register, not some Stephen Hawking who calculate exactly the measure of the angle of the flip of the burger. When someone actually has a job that does require problem-solving skills *Ex: